Nabelu-La
Nabelu-La is a continent located in the souther emispher of Tivaria. It is mainly a desertic continent, although the Mutenic Jungle is home to a diverse fauna and flora. In addition, the many islands surrounding Nabelu-La have a tropical climate. The two most important nations in Nabelu-La are Sarib Sultanate and Predora Archipelago. Nabelu-La is surrounded by the Golden Sea to the north, and Nubau Sea to the west. Sarib Sultanate Sarib Sultanate is a human realm in northern Nabelu-La. It is the homeland of the Southmen. Sarib Sultanate emerged from the ashes of the Empire of Kopsia. Sarib Sultanate lies between Mutenik Jungle and the Hassoh Desert. The harsh condition of Nabelu-La has made of the Southmen a fierce race. Nalha River provides fresh water to an otherwise infertile land. The architects of the Sultanate are known for their proficient skills at building gardens and fountains. The Sultanate has waged war with most of the kingdoms of Aldava, although Sea Elves are its sworn enemy. Centuries of raiding and conquests have transformed the western border of Sarib Sultanate into a bunch of fort-cities. Sultan Suleiman is the current leader of the Sultanate. After a relative peace with the Sea Elves, Suleiman has developed closer ties to the Empire, although the population is resentful towards the Empire due to the recent defeats against them. The people and many Emirs do not favour Suleiman and there are more and more protests in the streets. Mutenik Jungle Mutenik Jungle is a jungle made out of giant trees. It is located in the north-eastern coast of Nabelu-La. The jungle contains multiple volcanoes, some of which are active and erupt from time to time. Mutenik Jungle is known for the monstruous creatures that inhabit it, dinosaurs. In addition to the many dangers of the jungle, Mutenik does not have any economical interests. Therefore, neither the Sarib Sultanate nor other countries have made an attemt to colonise this land. Nalha River Nalha River originates in the central lakes of Nabelu-La. It flows to the west first, and then to the north until it flows out in the Golden Sea. Nalha River is the heart of Sarib Sultanate, it provides the so precious water that farmers use to grow crops. The water of the river is also used to build gardens and therms. Hassoh Desert Hassoh Desert covers most of the surface of Nabelu-La. Nomad tribes of southmen travel through the desert thanks to the natural oases. The best mount to travel through this lands are some humped animals known as camels. Nufia Nufia is a peninsula located in the eastern coast of Nabelu-La, just north of Predora Archipelago. It used to be part of the Empire of Kopsia, but it was conquered by the Sea Elves and has been under the control of Predora Archipelago ever since. Nufia is a very important enclave strategically speaking. Controlling Nufia implies the control of the strait that separates Nubau Sea from the Golden Sea. Predora Archipelago Predora Archipelago is the homeland of the Sea Elves. Predora is ruled by a junta that manages the overseas territories of the Sea Elves. The economy is based on maritime commerce, they have a monopoly of spices and exotic products such as silk, cotton and tea. Their routes range from Avulea to the Lotus Empire. The Junta is under the control of the wealthiest merchants. Therefore, their laws do not interefere with their business. Predora Archipelago favours peace and stability to war, unless they can do some business. They have a special hatred towards Southmen, who suppose a constant threat to their dominions. Predora Archipelago was one of the first nations to join Aureon Tesarian and the Empire. Nowadays it constitutes a large part of the Empire's economy.